coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9202 (7th July 2017)
Plot Dev invites Kevin and Anna over for dinner. Anna is keen, forcing an uneasy Kevin and Erica to go along with it. Todd officially becomes Adam's business partner. Norris thinks about installing a panic button in the Kabin, following the attack on Chesney. Mary asks Bethany to help her out in the florists in order to boost her self-confidence. Bethany sees through the ruse but is grateful when Mary helps her see that she isn't gullible for having believed in Nathan. Aidan gives Eva his credit card to buy her wedding dress but asks her not to go overboard. Matthew Singh delivers a bouquet of flowers to Jenny at the factory, watched by a jealous Johnny who confides in Kate that seeing Jenny with another man is killing him. Summer pays Adam another visit and is annoyed to learn that Todd is handling her case. Anna starts to worry about the dinner when she finds out that Erica has bought a new dress for the occasion. Johnny sorts out Aidan and Eva's honeymoon, which he finds a depressing task due to his own circumstances. As he shares his woes with Liz, Gemma and Norris look on from afar. DC Leigh tells Sarah that the CPS aren't charging Nathan as there isn't enough evidence. Gemma suspects Johnny and Liz of planning a holiday together and passes her suspicions onto Jenny. Jenny wonders if Johnny finished with her as he was having an affair with Liz and demands the truth from Kate. Kate tells her it's up to Johnny to divulge his secret. Summer tells Todd that she heard him saying she should go to a children's home. Todd explains that it was meant as a joke and asks her to think about living with him and Billy as it's what her dad wanted. Summer doesn't want to as they don't have a home of their own. Jenny doesn't enjoy her date with Matthew as she's pre-occupied with Johnny's purported secret. Eva and Leanne drive up in a pink Range Rover bought on Aidan's credit card. Aidan is horrified. Anna asks Kevin to cancel on Dev but, tired of her negativity, he goes on his own. Bethany throws up after hearing the news about Nathan. Jenny marches into the Rovers back room to catch Johnny and Liz. To prove that he and Liz aren't an item, Johnny finally admits to Jenny that he has multiple sclerosis. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank Guest cast *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Todd suggests to Adam that he should take on Summer's case; Kevin and Anna's invitation to dinner at Dev's causes ructions; Johnny is jealous when Matthew Singh delivers flowers for Jenny; and Bethany receives news that there isn't enough evidence to press charges against Nathan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,910,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes